


Agnes Prophecy Untold

by Willow6766



Category: Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow6766/pseuds/Willow6766
Summary: After event's of a Prophecy untold by Agnes Nutter





	Agnes Prophecy Untold

Prophecy Untold

This was were it all began I was 16 years old and this was one of those day's, where something not sure what drew me towards a little bookshop on the corner. Looking at it from the outside it didn't seem interesting but it had some kind of strange appeal. The door looked worn and old, as I entered a small bell tinkled above my head, suddenly from what seemed like nowhere a gentleman with golden hair and piercing blue eyes, wearing a Victorian outfit appeared 'Can I help you'  
he asked, his voice sounded so soft and warm, ' We do not sell comic's this is a serious book shop' he said looking quite stern of which I quickly replied ' I know but please I'm not sure why and this might sound crazy, but I felt I had to come into here, I don't know why.' I replied, looking round the shop as if I had lost something. 'Interesting' he replied smiling, 'Well we have a lot of books most of them are quite old.  
The man sauntered around the shop gently caressing the books as though they were the most precious things in the world, upon that he turned to me and went to take my hand, I backed away not knowing who or why this man was wanting to take my hand. Seeing that I looked somewhat un-nerved, he calmly walked towards me ' I'm so sorry, where are my manner's, I am Mr Azira'. Placing a hand on my shoulder he guided me to a high backed chair the type you sit in when reading a good book. ' Take a seat my dear you are perfectly safe'. Cautiously I sat down still be-mused at why or what I was doing here. ' Now let me see' said Mr Azira 'first things first'  
' I think something to eat or drink is in order, might make you feel better, don't you think' said Mr Azira, I nodded, not really understanding who he was or why I was here. Just as before he suddenly disappeared. I looked around thinking to myself why would I want to come here it's just a bookshop nothing really special here, Upon that Mr Azira returned carrying in a tray with a pot of tea and a stand of assorted cakes. ' Here we go my dear, now let us see if we can solve this mystery of yours' said Mr Azira. Nervously I took the tea from him with a slice of cake on a plate. Mr Azira sat in a chair opposite me and leaned towards me ' If you don't mind may I take your hand, some people say I have an ability to read thoughts, I promise you are safe' said Mr Azira. Nervously I placed my cup on a side table by the side of me I extended my hand nervously as he enclosed his hands over mine, I felt love, warmth and goodness which made me feel calmer.  
As Mr Azira placed his hand over mine he closed his eye's and started to smile suddenly he let go of my hand and jumped up slightly terrified ' Oh My, Oh dear, Oh dear' 'Please excuse me Child I have to make a quick call.' Within seconds he disappeared again and I heard Mr Azira in a panicked voice saying 'You have to come now something serious has happened ' who he was talking to I didn't know.  
Mr Azira came back pacing backwards and forwards looking at me saying ' Oh My Oh My' not knowing what was happening I put the tea and plate down ' I had better go, I seem to have upset you.'  
'No No my child there is someone you must meet, he will be here shortly ' replied Mr Azira.

As Mr Azira finished speaking the bell on the top of the door tinkled and a man in a dark suit with short red hair wearing dark sunglasses walked in ' What's the problem Aziraphale ' He looked at me sitting down 'Is this the Problem' he spoke with a condescending tone. ' Who are you and why are you here' he asked me with his slithering voice. Although I should have felt uneasy I didn't. ' My name is Libra and I'm not sure why but I felt I had to come here' I replied, the man looking somewhat be-mused himself then looks at Aziraphale ' So what's the problem Aziraphale it's just a girl'.  
' Crowley can't you see, take her hand and look' said Aziraphale pointing and looking in a somewhat frightened and nervous manner. Crowley now knowing his name took off his glasses showing his snake like eyes, which made me somewhat nervous. 'Give me your hand girl' said Crowley, nervously I extended my hand, he grabbed my hand placing his other hand over mine. Crowley closed his eyes.  
Within seconds he dropped my hand and opened his eyes, looked at Aziraphale and in what sounded like screaming he started pacing backwards and forwards across the floor with his arms waving about 'What the Hell' pointing at me ' This isn't possible, this is no way possible, how can this have happened, I so need a drink ' said Crowley. All the while I'm sitting there thinking what's not possible, what couldn't of happened, what are they talking about ??

Aziraphale Looks at Crowley as if to say calm down and calmly walks up to me and takes my hand ' My dear let me explain, you came because you felt compelled to come here correct' I nodded in agreement. ' Well ' Aziraphale looks at Crowley who grimisces back. ' Well my dear the fact is' Aziraphale becomes nervous, Crowley Jumps in ' Your Our Daughter ' says Crowley who reverts to going round the room shouting' Bugger Bugger Bugger HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN'. ' Crowley calm down' shout's Aziraphale. The room go's quiet, ' So what doe's this mean ' I asked. Aziraphale and Crowley look at each other looking somewhat perplexed ' Well this is a turn up for the books, Angel and Demon who knew, l so need a drink' says Crowley as he saunters off looking for something to drink. Aziraphale turns to me and takes my hand and smiles.  
' We will figure this out together ' replies Aziraphale with a smile. Crowley shrugs and smirks, 'They've left us alone for so long now this happens shit, shit, shit. We'll have to figure something out if the head office's find out about this were totally fucked ' say's Crowley. ' Calm down Crowley everything will be alright ' says Aziraphale. ' Oh yeah, yeah , sure just like last time with what's his name son of satan.' says Crowley, ' This is different, we need to be more cautious' says Aziraphale ' Cautious we need a humungous Miracle that's what we need, do you think them upstairs and downstairs are gonna say carry on fella's everythings tickety boo' replies Crowley. 

Still not sure what they were both on about I decided to speak, ' Can I ask a question'  
'Course you can my dear' replied Aziraphale, Crowley was still pacing and scratching his head, seemed to be his way of thinking.

'So you are saying that I'm your daughter correct', Aziraphale and Crowley nod their heads. ' Well who is my Mother ' Aziraphale and Crowley look at each other wondering what to say. 'Well you see my child, we are not normal people' replied Aziraphale pointing at Crowley and himself. 'What do you mean not normal' I asked looking more bewildered than ever. 'Well you see my dear' said Aziraphale nervously ' I am an Angel and Crowley is a Demon, and it looks like both of us are your father and your mother, I think' replied Aziraphale scratching his head and looking at Crowley with some puzzlement. 'Don't look at me I'm still trying to figure it out myself' says Crowley as he sips a glass of whiskey.  
Aziraphale looks at Crowley somewhat nervously saying 'I think that Libra should stay with me while we figure this out ' ' I can't stay here' I replied 'people will miss me'.  
Aziraphale and Crowley look at each other, ' Oh alright I will do it this time ' said Crowley upon which he raised his hand and clicked his fingers. 'Oh thank you it is for the best' replied Aziraphale.  
' That has all been taken care of my child' says Aziraphale ' What's been taken care of ' I said anxiously.  
Crowley sort of slither's towards me ' In the outside world you no longer exist' smirking as if somewhat pleased with himself.  
'No longer exist course I exist I'm here' 'Yes you exist here with us but out there No' replied Crowley. ' I don't believe you ' I headed towards the door and opened it to go out as I exited the shop a person who was walking by walked straight through me. Aziraphale and Crowley looked on ' What have you done' I asked as I quickly re-entered the shop.  
' Like I said you no longer exist in the outside world ' says Crowley, Aziraphale brushes past Crowley ' This for the best for now my dear' replies Aziraphale trying to console me. ' It is for your own protection and ours too, we have to figure all of this out together'  
Crowley lounges on the sofa with drink in hand as Aziraphale heads towards his desk, I stand there looking and feeling more bewildered than ever. Thought's racing through my brain I say to myself 'Why did I come into this bookshop and will I ever be able to leave.'  
Aziraphale smiles at me ' Don't worry Child we will have this sorted in no time at all ' as he starts to look through an assortment of books. I Slump back into the armchair looking at Crowley who grimly smiles raise's his glass at me and say's ' All of this is totally Ineffable' 

THE Prophecy CONTINUES


End file.
